castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Castlevania Legends
Castlevania Legends (japanisch: Akumajō Dracula: Shikkoku Taru Zensōkyoku oder Teufelsschloß Dracula: Dunkle Nacht Auftakt) ist das 14. Spiel in der der Castlevania Reihe und das das dritte, das für den Game Boy erschien. Es erschien 1997 in Japan und 1998 in Europa und Nordamerika. Laut der Geschichte des Spiels, ist das Spiel zeitlich vor allen bisher erschienen Teilen der Serie angesiedelt und handelt somit von den Ursprüngen von Dracula und wie seine Fehde mit dem Belmont Clan begann. Als die erste offizielle Timeline erschien, wurde Legends aus dem Castlevania Kanon gestrichen. Die Spiel ist jetzt in einer alternativen Timeline angesiedelt, die sich außerhalb der Hauptchronologie befindet. ''Castlevania'' Timeline GAME SIDE, February 2009 Geschichte ACHTUNG SPOILER! Es ist das Jahr 1450 und eine mysteriöse Person schloß einen Pakt mit einer bösen Gottheit, um unsterblich zu werden und die Welt zu erobern. Nachdem er ein mächtiger Dämonenkönig geworden war, beschwörte er finstere Dämonen der Unterwelt und sandte sie aus, um den ganzen europäischen Kontinent zu stürzen. Er wurde bekannt als Graf Dracula und niemand wagte es, sich seiner Macht entgegen zu stellen. In der Belmont Familie, einem adliges Haus, dass in einer abgelegenen Gegend von Transylvanien lebt, ist ein junges Mädchen, mit Kräften, die nicht vom normalen Volk beherrscht werden: Sonia Belmont. Sie kümmerte sich um ihren Großvater, der sie im Umgang mit einer speziellen Peitsche trainierte, die magische Kräfte enthielt. Eines Tages, sie war 17 Jahre alt, traff sie auf den jungen, rätselhaften Alucard und schloß einen Bund mit ihm. Er war der Sohn des gefürchteten Grafen, doch er hatte beschloßen, sich von ihm und seinen bösen Taten abzuwenden. Das Herrenhaus, in welchem Sonia geboren wurde, wurde eines Tages plötzlich von grotesken Monstern angegriffen. Als sie zurückkehrte war das Haus nur noch eine Ruine und sie fand ihren Großvater, der seine letzten Atemzügen von sich gab. Bevor er starb, gab er noch die Peitsche an Sonia weiter und sagte ihr, dass sie ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten nutzen sollte, um das Land vom Bösen zu befreien. Sonia reißte übers transylvanische Land in Richtung Dracula's Schloß, besiegte seine Untergebenen und schließlich ihn selbst. Nachdem sich die Wege von Alucard und Sonia erneut gekreuzt haben, beschließt er, sich selbst zu versiegeln, noch bevor Sonia auf seinen Vater traf, weil es ihm nicht möglich war, es mit sich zu verinbaren, mit anzusehen, wie sein Vater stirbt. Jedoch gebar Sonia kurz darauf einen Sohn, der sowohl sein, als auch ihr Vermächtnis fortsetzen sollte. Sein Name ist Trevor Belmont! Charaktere Helden * Sonia Belmont (ソニア・ベルモンド Sonia Belmondo) — Die erste Vampirjägerin aus dem Hause Belmont, die zur Legende wurde. Sie ist eine Meistern der Peitsche und beherrscht spzielle Kräfte, die normale Menschen nicht beherrschen. Im Jahr 1450 begann Graf Dracula seine Welteroberungskampagne und das Haus in dem sie geboren wurde, wurde von abscheulichen Kreaturen angegriffen. Ihr Großvater wurde bei dem Angriff getötet, doch es war ihm noch möglich ihr die Peitsche zu übergeben, bevor er starb. Mit dem Andenken ihres Großvaters in der Hand, machte sie sich auf den Weg um den bösartigen Grafen zum Kampf zu treffen. Nachdem sie seine dunkle Regentschaft beendete, gebar sie einen Sohn, der später das Schicksal, sowohl des Belmont Clans, als auch von Alucards Blutlinie fortsetzen würde. Unterstützende Kräfte * Alucard (アルカード Alucard) — Der rätseshalfte Sohn von Dracula, geboren aus den Lenden einer sterblichen Frau. Er unterstützt die Aktionen seines Vaterse nicht und änderte seinen Namen zu seinem Alias, um zu zeigen, dass er gegen die finsteren Methoden seines Vaters ist. Er traf Sonia eines Nachts, als er durch ein abgelegenes Bergdorf reiste. Er war auf dem Weg, um seinen Vater zu besiegen, doch er beschloß zu bleiben und einen Bund mit Sonia einzugehen. Später entschied er sich, seine eigentliche Absicht zu Ende zu bringen, traf jedoch Sonia in Draculas widerwärtigem Schloß wieder. Er forderte sie zu einem Duell heraus, um herauszufinden, wer von den beiden der geschicktere Krieger ist. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er sich besiegt vor. Danach versiegelte er sich selbst. Feinde * Dracula (ドラキュラ'' Dracula'') — Ein unsterblicher Vampir und Meister des Teufelsschloßes. Als er noch ein Mensch war, schloß er einen Pakt mit einer bösen Gottheit, nachdem er seine Frau verloren hatte. Er bekam schreckliche Macht und beschloß die Welt zu erobern. Nachdem er viele Dämonen aus der Unterwelt beschwörte, realisierte er seine Träume, indem er eine Nation nach der anderen durch seine Macht fallen sah. Später traf er auf Sonia Belmont und er war beeindruckt, wie weit sie gekommen war. Zuerst versuchte er, sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Der Kampf stellte sich dann einem Kampf bis zum Tode mit ihr und wurde besiegt. Dies war allerdings nicht das Ende für ihn, da er sprach, dass er zurückkehren werde, so lange es das böse in der Welt gibt. Gameplay Castlevania Legends besteht aus sechs verschiedenen Levels, an deren Ende immer ein Bosskampf wartet. Hindernisse wie Abgründe, und Fallen können dabei den sofortigen Tod bedeuten. Das Kontrollschema ist dabei ähnlich, wie in den vorherigen beiden Castlevania Teilen für Nintendos Gameboy, mit einigen bemerkenswerten Verbesserungen. Die Möglichkeit Zweitwaffen zu benutzen, wurde entfernt. Statt dessen kann Sonia langsam kriechen, was Christopher in den vorherigen Gameboy Teilen nicht konnte. Diese Bewegung ist notwendig, um Treffen auszuweichen, sowie um langsam durch enge Korridore zu gelangen. Statt den Zweitwaffen, kann Sonia mächtige Soul Weapon Fähigkeiten von besiegten Bossen freischalten. Soul Weapons verbrauchen Herzen und werden über ein Menü ausgewählt, in dem man währen des Spiels den Select-Button drückt. Die Effekte dieser Fähigkeiten sind z.B. Gegner einfrieren für eine Weile (Wind), Sonias Energie wieder aufzufüllen (Ice), Töten, oder Schaden aller Gegner, die sich im Bild befinden (Fire), eine Welle von Energie abzufeuern, die durch jeden hindurch schießt, der sich in ihrem Weg befindet (Saint), oder einen Gegner zu zerstören und seine Projektilattacken auf 0 setzen (Magic). Eine neue Fähigkeit, namens "Burning Mode" kann durch das gleichzeitige drücken von A und B ausgeführt werden; Sonia wird für eine gewisse Zeit damit unverwundbar, schneller und ihre Peitsche wird stärker. Durch dieses Feature ist das Spiel auch einfacher, als seine beiden Vorgänger. Da das Spiel kurz nach Castlevania: Symphony of the Night erschien, ist auch sein Design beeinflusst vom Open-ended Gameplay des Titels. Multiple Wege können eingeschlagen werden, die oft zu einem Spezialitem führen, die gesammelt werden können. Jedoch gibt es nur einen korrekten Weg, zum Ende einer Stage. Ein weiteres Beispiel ist die versteckte Stage, deren Eingang in Stage fünf gefunden werden kann. Es is wichtig diese Stage zu spielen, damit man das spezial Ende sieht, da eines der speziellen Itemes die gebraucht werden, um etwas auszlösen, hier gefunden werden kann. Die Standardwaffe des Spiels, die Peitsche, kann erneut verbessert werden, in dem man Kristalle sammelt, die sich in Kerzen verstecken. Anders, als in vorherigen Castlevania Teilen, verliert die Peitsche jedoch nicht ihre Kräfte, wenn Sonia von einen Gegner getroffen wird. Wenn die Peitsche ganz aufgepowert wird, kann sie Feuerbälle schießen. Ein weiterer Punkt, den das Spiel mit den vorherigen Teilen für den Gameboy teilt, ist die abwesend von Treppen, die statt dessen durch Seile ersetzt wurden. Ein bemerkenswertes Feature der japanischen Version, ist die Möglichkeit, nach jedem Level zu sepichern. Alle anderen bisher erschienen Spiele der Reihe, mit Ausnahme von Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, hatten ein Passwort System. Alle anderen Versionen von Legends, benutzen weiterhin ein Passwort System. Musik Der Großteil der Musik von Castlevania Legends, wurde neu komponiert. Die erste Stage hat jedoch eine modifizierte Variante von Bloody Tears als Hintergrundmusik. Und der finale Kampf beginnt mit einem Zitat von Vampire Killer. Die Musik des Spiels erschient 2010 als Teil der Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX (2010). Ursprünglich war es geplant, einen Soundtest in das Spiel zu integrieren, die Idee wurde jedoch verworfen. Er kann jedoch immer noch im Code des Spiel via GameShark gefunden werden. Stages Die Stages von Castlevania: Legends: *01. Outside the Castle *02. Inside the Castle *03. The Clock Tower *04. The Top Floor of the Castle *Versteckte Stage: The Hidden Stage *05. The Cathedral Charakter Gallerie Image:Sonia_belmont.gif|Sonia Belmont - Die Heldin des Spiels Image:Alu0.gif|Alucard - Draculas Sohn, der sich gegen seinen Vater gestellt hat Image:Dracula_Legends.jpg|Dracula - Der dunkle Graf des Schloßes Siehe auch * Legends (Kategorie) * Legends Charaktere * Legends Items * Legends Monsterliste * Legends Inventar * Legends Orte Weitere Themen * Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse - Der direkte Nachfolger zu Legends. * Castlevania: Belmont's Revenge - Der Vorgänger auf dem Gameboy (nicht chronologisch). Castlevania Legends basiert auf der selben Engine. * Castlevania: Resurrection - Ein gecancelleted Spiel für Segas Dreamcast, dass ein Sequel zu Legends werden sollte. * Demon Castle Dracula X: Nocturne in the Moonlight (Saturn Edition) - Das vorherige Spiel, dass von Konami/KCE Nagoya entwickelt wurde. * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthält Musik des Spiels auf Disk 5 * Konami Krazy Racers - Ein Funracer von Konami, in dem Dracula auftaucht, mit einer Erscheinung, ähnlich wie in Legends. Guides * Nintendo Power Legends Guide * Futabasha Akumajo Dracula Shikkoku Taru Zensoukyoku Official Guide - Offizieller japanischer Guide zum Spiel. Referenzen Externe Links *Castlevania Realm *GameFAQS en:Castlevania Legends es:Castlevania Legends L L L L Kategorie:Legends